Cruel Cajun
by Echo Destynee
Summary: Remy wants Kitty and will do anything to have her. Even make her break her self-made vow of abstainance.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I own not a thing but a rusty 86' Cadillac but how I love that car. Anyway Enjoy.

Remy LeBeau had never seen anything like her. Big blue eyes and a perfect pouting mouth. She stood across the room from him laughing at the blue elf's joke. Her dress was pink and not nearly tight enough in his opinion. The mutants were having a little get together at Xavier's institute. A pathetic attempt to bring The Brotherhood and The X-men together. He knew her name, she was Miss Katherine Pryde, but she didn't know him. Remy had stayed out of the watchful eye of the good professor and his X-men.

He had only encountered one of them face to face. Her name was simply Rogue. She was a gorgeous southern red head but she couldn't touch anyone. What a shame that was. For a little attention the Goth princess would tell you anything you want to hear. That's how he learned that Kitty was a modern Virgin Mary and planned to abstain from sex until marriage. Remy grinned to himself. What a silly idea! Her eyes met his and he smiled. The faint blush made him nearly cheer victory. The elf's glare didn't hurt either.

Kurt looked at the stranger wearing a trench coat warily. Kitty saw him to but her eyes weren't in the least cautious.

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

Kitty laughed and hit him.

"The only one in the room we don't know."

"Oh, I don't know."

"I think I'll talk to him."

"What, Kitty?"

"Well he looks lonely."

"He looks like he just killed somebody."

"Shut up, Kurt."

She laughed and made her way toward the Cajun stranger. She smiled brightly at him and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde."

Remy took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. The blush crept back into her cheeks.

"Remy Lebeau. Miss Pryde your friend doesn't seem to like Remy much."

"What? Oh, Kurt? He just doesn't trust strangers or people who work for Magneto. So what kind of 'gift' do you have?"

"Your rather blunt aren't you?"

"Well I figure this is a mutant convention so since we don't have name tags I asked. You don't have to tell me."

"Guess."

"Guess what?"

"Remy's power."

"Oh…Umm…Does it have to do with…Umm…fire?"

"You could say that."

"You blow things up don't you?"

"Remy can do dat. What made you think that?"

"You just look like the kind of guy that would blow things up. How do you do it?"

"Remy can charge up anything…"

"Oh you change the kinetic energy of an object which causes it to well 'blow up'."

"Yea…something like that."

"How very intriguing all I can do is walk through walls."

"Is dat all?"

"Yup. Well Remy gotta mingle. See ya."

She breezed away with the same smile she came with. Kitty Pryde wasn't exactly as Remy had imagined. This may be harder than he thought. He once again grinned watching Kitty walk away.

"It may be worth it, no?"

Did you like it? Well don't tell me. Review!


	2. jus wonderin

Hi I still only own my car so enjoy!

Every now and then the pink dress caught the Cajun's eye. And once or twice he had felt blue eyes on him as well. Kitty Pryde was intrigued. Remy wasn't her usual type, he was sure. He knew of the brief romance with Lance and Kurt's infatuation. Gambit was neither misunderstood trailer trash or a kind-hearted prankster. He was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"I've never met anyone like him." Kitty gushed to an unusually attentive Rogue. "He's just so…different."

"Yea. Ah know." She sighed and followed Kitty into the kitchen.

Kitty turned on her with a wicked grin. "So are you going to the after party?"

"What are you goin on about?"

"Lance and them are like having some party at the brotherhood tonight."

"Miss Kitty Pryde is gonna sneak out to party with the bad guys?"

"Not alone I'm not."

"Yea? Who's all goin?"

"Everybody. Jean, Scott, Kurt…"

"Scott's going?"

"Yup. You should come."

"We'll see."

As Kitty was persuading Rogue to go to the 'after party', Remy made his way through the crowd to his 'friends'. Lance smirked at the new mutant.

"What did ya get turned down by Kitty-Kat?"

Ignoring him he pulled out his cards and began shuffling mindlessly. "So Remy hears dat there was a lil something between you an Miss Kitty."

"Yea well…"

"It's over now though?"

"Yea, sure. Why?"

"Jus wonderin. So what's this Remy hears bout a party?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Ah Can't believe you talked me into this."

Kitty laughed. "Your not like afraid are you Rogue?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Shall we?"

They entered the weathered house and was met with the welcoming smells of whiskey and cigarette smoke.

"This is going to be fun." Rogue murmured sarcastically.

"Come on." Kitty pulled her reluctant friend to the 'dance floor' to join the rest of the mutant party.

Well you know the drill. Review and patiently wait for the next chapter


	3. Party

Well my friends I'm still just the owner of a mere car but that's ok cuz I have you, right?

Remy looked about the room and shook his head. Loud music and cigarette smoke had never bothered him before but when you threw in some drunk teens…mutant teens, it got ugly.

He laughed, remembering what he had seen when he had first entered the brotherhood residence. Miss Perfect, Jean Grey, had a beer in one hand and her other hand was removing the buttons from her tight blouse. But Kitty, probably the only sober one there, stopped the striptease before it got out of hand. Kitty, that girl needed nothing to enhance her fun. He sure would have loved to see a drunken strip performed by her though.

His glance found her on the dance floor now. She was dancing with Kurt, Remy was starting to hate the blue elf.

Kitty's eyes somehow wandered to him and she smiled. When the song ended she walked over to Remy and took his beer. She took a sip and her nose wrinkled.

"That is like so gross! I can't believe you can drink it." Her nose remained wrinkled as Remy finished off the contents of the bottle. "Gross!"

"Your friends seem to like it." He pointed around the room. "Especially Jean."

Kitty giggled. "She doesn't drink very often but when she does…"

"Hey wanna get out of here, petite?"

She looked at him strangely. "Are you drunk Mr. LeBeau?"

"A little, why?"

"Cause you don't strike me as the type to ask stupid questions while sober."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is. I just met you."

"We're fast friends."

"Not that fast."

"Well I'm drunk enough to let you take advantage of me."

"I'm not drunk enough to take advantage of an innocent young man."

"I think we need to get you a drink."

Kitty laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. " I think you need to sit down."

"You gonna sit wit Remy?"

"That depends."

"On wat?"

"Whether or not you can like keep your hands to yourself."

She led him to the worn out coach and sat him down.

"I promise dis Cajun will be nothin but nice to ya."

"Well alright." She sat next to him and sang along with the radio. "Give it to me baby nice and slow get on top ride like your in a rodeo…"

"Are you allowed to sing dat song?"

"What? Oh, shut up. So Mr. Remy LeBeau what brought you here?"

"To da party?"

"Never mind."

"God your beautiful, petite."

She looked at him and laughed. "You want to like dance or something?"

"The or something sounds like fun."

Kitty got up and pulled Remy to his feet. "Come on."

They went to the 'dance floor' just as the song changed. Kitty laughed again because the song was slow and seductive. She began to move with the beat and Remy moved with her. Everyone was watching them and most on lookers were not pleased. Kurt stood next to Lance their expressions nearly identical.

"Vat is going on there?"

"Beats me."

"Who is he?"

"Some new guy Magneto found."

"I don like him."

"Me either."

They looked at each other and then back to the dance floor. Both wanting to switch places with the Cajun.

Well there you go I updated you happy? Hey check out my other story I'm working on the next chapter and it's sure to be good. Thanx.


End file.
